Waitress
by menmaas
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman, a small town waitress in a small town cafe. She's never known anything besides the punch of her boyfriend's fist and the roaming eyes of her perverted customers. She never expected any of it to change. That was until a stranger named Levi walked into her small town life and flipped her entire world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Waitress (Chapter 1)**  
**Pairing: Levi x Mikasa**  
**Rating: Will be M eventually!**  
**Summary: A small town waitress has her life turned upside down when she meets an infuriating yet intriguing stranger named Levi.**

**Trigger warnings: This is going to have physical and sexual abuse in it. Please be warned. I did sort of make Jean the asshole in this, so sorry about that. I was watching the movie waitress and having a lot of feelings and wtf is that summary idk. Also, I made Mikasa very very fucked up in this. She has no self worth, esteem or confidence. She has a shit load of mental health problems and I made myself sad. **

**But other then that, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think or if I should continue it! **

"Order up."

Mikasa's head spun around, her hair sticking to her sweating forehead as she gave a swift nod to the booming voice coming from the little window. Two new orders of Eggs Benedict with four pancakes, three sausages and a side of French toast.

Pigs.

But Mikasa complied as always, letting the chef, Erwin; know she was coming with the simple twitch of her head. He nodded back, his eyebrows as furred as always, as if they were angry at the world. Erwin was a nice guy and Mikasa knew he meant well, even if his personality was sometimes cold and absurd. She had gotten used to it after five years of working under him. Plus, there were definitely worse bosses.

She looked back to table number 12 and set down the two coffee mugs she had been carrying. Awkwardly losing her grip on the handle, a dozen little drops of the hot liquid splattered onto the wooden table and she sighed, apologizing briefly to the customers for being such a clumsy idiot and quickly wiped away any damage. They paid her no mind, as people usually didn't. Tourists were usually like that when busting through a small town like hers. They didn't want to know the locals, especially if it meant getting sucked up into this tiny little world.

She gathered her cloth, her tray and her self-worth and hustled over to the indoor window, quietly apologizing as she did so.

"Sorry Erwin," she muttered, setting down her things next to the steaming hot breakfast plates. "You know I'm just a klutz some days."

Erwin gave her a small, awkward, twitchy smile that only seemed to have an effect on the left side of his face. "Don't worry, Mikasa. Take your time. This one is for table 15 and we all know he isn't going anywhere," he pointed towards that table, seeing a man twice as big as the booth with twice as many sweat marks as her.

She chuckled slightly and shook her head, trying to scowl him for being mean but knowing deep down he was right.

"Who took his order?"

"Sasha did, but we all know how she is. She's locked up in the bathroom right now with some emergency."

Mikasa rolled her eyes, not even a little bit surprised. She loved Sasha, but if it was one thing that girl was, it was dramatic.

"Don't worry, I got it. Tell her not to worry."

Erwin shook his head in dismay. "You are too good to her, Mikasa. Always picking up her slack."

Mikasa shrugged, not thinking too much of it. She knew Sasha would do the same for her. They'd been friends since elementary school and had grown up neighbors. She knew her better than anyone.

Mikasa grabbed her new plates, feeling the hot undertone burning into her calloused fingers. She kind of liked when it did that.

"Thanks Erwin. Oh, I forgot! Table 3 wanted a second round of the special."

"I'm on it!" he called, turning away to get back to his steam and pots and letting her get back to doing two waitress jobs. She took a deep breath, in as large and painfully as she could, and let it out quickly. Her face pinched up, plastering the fakest of fake smiles on her silky skin, letting the customer believe she was just a happy little waitress in the happiest of towns.

"Hi there! I've got your order here. I hope Sasha took care of you."

The large man was startled by her, but his vision quickly changed to amazement as his eyes wandered down her face and body. He was taking in her raven hair, her grey eyes and her muscled body, as most of the dicks in here did. He licked his lips and she cringed, her stomach churning as she felt his eyes beam like lasers.

"Hmm, well I think you can take better care of me."

Mikasa cringed, wanting to take the hot coffee that was brewing and pour it over his balding head. Instead, the smile stayed on, her eyes stayed sharp and her body stayed still.

"Let me know if you want anything else," she said, handing him the plates and pouring him a quick cup of coffee. He said nothing, just looked her up and down, his tongue making friends with his lips. She quickly turned away, shuddering as she walked back to her previous tables to check on the orders. No wonder Sasha left, he is the king of creepy.

She walked back over to table 4 and 5, generously asking how their meals were while also mentioning to table 3 that their second order was coming. She had become the queen of multitasking since taking this job and it was definitely required. Small town, everyone knows everyone. Erwin tries his hardest to keep his Cafe running as smoothly as possible, which is why he only hires the best. Mikasa, Sasha and Hange were the three waitresses who worked full time. Eren and Armin were the cooks, always working back there with Erwin. It was a good group of staff, just like family. It definitely gave her something to look forward to.

After chatting with the tables for a few minutes, Mikasa headed towards the back rooms. The small hallway contained both men and women washrooms as well as a small break room for the staff. She wanted to check on Sasha, knowing full well how she worked. She was probably crying about her boyfriend Connie or how she hated her job. Mikasa usually consoled her, which she had no problem with at all. It was nice to think about other people's problems once in a while.

"Sash?" Mikasa said, with a slight tap on the door.

"Go away."

Mikasa rolled her eyes, "let me in stupid."

Sasha made a soft grunting noise, which sounded as if she was moving about. There was slight whispering, some zipper sounds and a swing of the door.

"Y-yes?"

Sasha was leaning on the door, as if to keep Mikasa out but something inside. Mikasa's eyes narrowed at her friend's appearance. Her disgruntled hair, her smudged lipstick and her broken nails.

Didn't take a genius.

"Sasha Braus! Seriously! In the women's bathroom!? Connie, get your skinny ass out here. NOW!"

Sasha pouted, opening the door slightly more so Mikasa could get a glimpse of Connie Springer's shaved head pop up from the stall, open the green door and avoid eye contact with Mikasa.

"Look at you two!" Mikasa sputtered, pointing between the two of them. "You sluts!"

Sasha and Connie both nodded, knowing it was better to get a scolding from Mikasa then from Erwin.

"Here I am, taking over work load so you can go suck your boyfriend off in the bathroom! The nerve!"

"Shit Mik, you're acting like this is the weirdest place you've found us. Should we talk about the washing machine incident?"

"Let's not," chimed in Connie.

Mikasa shook her head, words escaping her brain as she tried to get it through to them how she was feeling. It wasn't working. At all.

"I give up. What if I was someone else? God forbid a customer...or Erwin! Oh man. Sash, you cannot get fired. I need you here with me."

Sasha could see Mikasa was having a hard enough day as it was and she was going into one of her scary panic phases.

"Hey, Mikasa! Don't worry. It won't happen again, okay? I'm not going anywhere." She put a gently hand to her friend's lower back as Mikasa bent slightly over, trying to catch her breath again. Sasha rubbed slow circles while nodding to Connie to leave quickly before he made more of a mess of things.

Mikasa closed her eyes, realizing how stupid she was being but not being able to control her body's reaction. She hated when this happened to her, it was just the thought of her closest friend moving on without her, leaving her stuck in this shitty place. She couldn't bear it.

"Calm down babe. It's fine."

"I know, sorry. Shit. I'm okay. I'm good."

Sasha took her shoulders, straightening Mikasa up to look her in the eye. "No you are not. They've been happening more frequently, haven't they? These panic attacks?"

Mikasa nodded slightly. The older she got, the newer the anxiety in her grew. Sasha raised an eyebrow, not wanting to press the subject but knowing she was not going to get another chance anytime soon.

"What's your shit boyfriend doing about it?"

Mikasa's eyes flashed to Sasha's and she shrugged gently, "Jean shouldn't have to do anything, Sash. It's not his problem."

"That's completely incorrect."

Mikasa just shook her head, not wanting to go too much into it. "We're tight for money. This job only pays so much. I can't afford help."

Sasha bit her nail, shutting her mouth before they got into some sort of argument about Jean. Mikasa knew Sasha had always hated him and despite her best efforts, he hated her too. They always stayed at a firm distance from one another and Mikasa was okay with that. She'd rather have no conflict at all.

"Just drop it, Sash."

"Fine! Just know that I am worried. Now, did you see Jabba the hutt at my table?"

* * *

Hours went by, as they often do. Mikasa poured some more coffee, smiled with more teeth and served more food. Typical day at Titan's Cafe. At about 4pm, Jean came by as he often did around that time, the loud bell that hung over the door ringing as he burst in. His overall cigarette and booze stench rang through the building and his loud compact boots echoing with every step. Without acknowledging anyone else in the cafe, he stormed straight over to Mikasa who was in the middle of taking and order, and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Hey, what the fuck? I thought you were going to be home by 3?" He spattered, spitting lightly in her face.

Mikasa almost grunted at the force of his hand, slowly turning her head to smile at the customers in an apologetic fashion before turning back to Jean.

"No, I said 7. Let go of me, Jean. I'm in the middle of work."

"I don't give a shit. If I expect you home at a certain time, you've got to be home at a certain fucking time."

"Not if I told you the right time. Shit...let go."

The whole cafe was hushed now, staring at the couple. This wasn't an unusual thing to see, domestic disputes in public places. It happened a few times with Mikasa and Jean, so many of the customers sat there in silence, knowing what was about to go down. They were so locked in on the two arguing people that nobody heard the sound of the cafe bell ring as a new person walked into the restaurant.

"How the fuck do you think you can speak to me like that? Huh?" He grabbed her tighter. It took all her efforts not to scream.

"Jean, let go! I'm working a 15 hour today! We have shit to pay off."

At the sound of her making money, he dropped her arm, letting her grab a tiny exhale of release. "Fine, but I expect my cut by tonight, got that?"

She nodded swiftly, trying not to show the tears that have so suddenly gathered in her eyes from the pain in her arm. Jean didn't notice however, but reached over to the table she had been speaking with, swiped a French fry that had been previously ordered and stormed out of the cafe, slamming the door angrily behind him.

And as if one big weight had been lifted from the cafe, the customers broke into chatter, their postures falling back into their humpback places and their lips gabbing like nothing had ever happened. Mikasa wiped her tear and met Sasha's eye from across the room. Sasha shook her head lightly, showing that she was not impressed. Mikasa ignored her and went back to the customers.

She grabbed her notepad, wrote down the remaining orders and headed back over to the window. At this point in the night, Eren's shift had started and he was there to great her instead of Erwin.

"You okay, Mik?"

"Aren't I always?" She said, staring at her brunette best friend.

Eren snorted, knowing how ridiculous the notion of 'being okay' to Mikasa was. "I don't know why you put up with him, Mikasa. You don't deserve that shit."

Mikasa looked solemnly at the floor, quietly whispering, "You don't know what I deserve." Eren sighed and pushed his hair out of his face, wanting to smack some sense into her. He knew he was going to get nowhere. If she was anything, it was stubborn.

"Well, give me the order and go help the new guy sitting at table 8."

Mikasa ripped off the page of her notepad and was about to hand it to him before pausing.

"Wait...new guy? What new guy?"

Eren chuckled and snatched the paper right out of her hand. "You and horse-breath were causing such a ruckus that you didn't even notice a fresh face walk right on in." He nodded towards the back, table number 8, where indeed there was a new person sitting in the old café.

"Hmmm," she exhaled, trying to get a good view on the new person. It was hard to tell from where she was standing but it was definitely a guy, lean muscles formed from underneath his black jacket with a strong build of a body. He seemed short but confident. She couldn't really see his face properly as he was hidden behind a menu.

"Okay," she muttered, trying to get rid of the headache that had suddenly presented itself. She shook her head lightly.

"Make sure not to overcook the steak, you know Mrs. Johnson hates it. I don't want her complaining to me again," Mikasa told Eren as she spun around to walk over to table number 8.

"Well Mrs. Johnson can suck my…Oh hey Mrs. Johnson!" Mikasa giggled as she left poor Eren to get eaten alive by Mrs. Johnson who has just come around the corner. Probably to complain about her steak being overcooked.

Mikasa's footsteps rang as she made her way up to his table, realizing the closer she got that the overall appearance of him was a little unreal. He had brown hair, unruly and unsettled, but it suited him. His skin was smooth and his features perfect. His eye color was yet to be known but she figured that as soon as he laid eyes on her, she'd melt.

"Hi, welcome to Titan Café, can I get you something to drink?" She muttered, not making eye contact with him. Her eyes landed on her notepad and she heard him shuffling around in his seat. He was saying nothing, but was so obviously looking at her. She could feel it. It was kind of annoying.

She jumped her gaze up to him, ready to be faced with yet another creep. Instead, she was met with his stern gaze, looking right at her eyes. Not her body. Her eyes.

_Blue._ She thought. _They're really blue._

"Sir?" She muttered, quickly looking down at her notepad again. She didn't like the attention guys seemed to throw at her, but at least she was used to it. He was staring at her so intently, it felt like he was looking right through her skin, reading everything about her.

"I'll only order when you look at me again, Mikasa."

His voice was deep, perfectly deep. His vocal cords sounded like they had witnessed too many cigarettes and coffee and it was good, really good. She was so distracted by his voice that she hadn't realized what he had actually said. She looked down at her name tag and shook her head lightly, trying to snap out of whatever weird daze she was in. Her eyes jumped back up to his, his face wearing a stupid smirk.

"Better," he said, barely blinking.

"Can I get you something?"

He leaned back, pulling his jacket forward to adjust his clothing. "Well, I'll take you."

And just like that, the illusion was shattered. He was a pig, just like the rest of them. Feeling confident and infuriated, she rolled her eyes, dropped down a glass of water on his table and glared at him.

"I don't really have time for this shit right now. What do you want to order?"

He clicked his tongue at the roof of his mouth, his smile still present as his eyebrow raised. "Hmm, interesting."

She decided to fuel his fire. "What's that?" She tried to sound as uninterested and sort of angry as she could.

"You've got some fight in you."

Mikasa pretended to ignore him, scribbling nonsense onto her notepad.

"You should try to use it sometimes."

Her eyes snapped up to his. What was he insinuating?

"I don't know what you're talking about, nor do I care. I've known you for a good five seconds and honestly, its five seconds too long."

She spun to walk away, thinking that Sasha could deal with his order instead, she was exhausted. But she stopped moving at the sound of his voice reaching throughout the cafe. He chuckled, the laugh echoing in her ears and she wondered if she had ever heard anything like that before. He definitely didn't look like the type of man to laugh a lot. She spun back around to see him grinning ear to ear.

"Well you're not exactly Mr. Rogers yourself."

She clicked her tongue, walking slowly back over to his table. "God you seem like a prick."

"I probably am. Hey, if we are going to judge from first appearances, I bet you don't want to know what I think of you."

Her eyebrow rose, intrigued in what this little man was talking about. "Oh but please, your opinion means so much to me. Indulge me."

"Small town waitress. Dick of a boyfriend. Eye candy for the all the drunken 54 year old men. Tell me when to stop."

She clenched her hand, her fist turning white with the pressure of her nails. She said nothing, just glared at him.

"Did I hit a spot?"

She bit her lip, not wanting to scream and cuss at this infuriating man. Keeping this job was too important.

"Don't presume to know anything about me," she said through clenched teeth.

"Same to you, Mikasa."

She sighed, knowing he was fully right. "You come on a little strong. Can you blame me?"

He just smirked at her, refusing to answer but knowing full well that he did. Anger boiled in her belly as she grabbed the menu out of his hand. "You'll be getting the chicken soup with a side of fries." She spun around, her hair flipping behind her as she stormed off.

"I'm allergic to potatoes!"

"I'm sure you'll live!" She called back to him.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Sasha's perky voice rang out, her body jumping in beside her friend.

"I think I just got interrogated by a 4ft midget."

"Whew, well he is fine as fuck. As long as that mouth kept moving it didn't matter what he was saying," she said, fanning herself to make a point.

"Yeah, well you are welcome to serve him his soup. I have no desire to go back there."

Sasha punched her lightly in the arm. "Jesus Mikasa, it wouldn't hurt to branch out a bit. This is why you only have two friends."

She gaped. "Excuse me, you forgot Armin."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "You're right. Three friends! Damn girl. At least get his name, find out where he's from, what he does and how old he is."

"So you want me to stalk him?"

Sasha shrugged. "If that's what it takes."

Mikasa rolled her eyes, looking over at Eren who was approaching the window with hot soup. Eren looked at Mikasa then back at Sasha, realizing he had just walked into a weird conversation.

"What?" He said, blankly.

"Nothing!" Mikasa muttered, swiping the hot soup up onto her tray. "I'll be back for the fries."

"What?!" Eren said again, looking at Sasha then back at Mikasa's figure.

"Just forget, Er. She's just stubborn."

Mikasa pounced back to the stranger's table, careful not to swing her arm too much and drop the soup everywhere, as she had done many times before. She said nothing as she approached him, setting the hot liquid down on the table with a slight clang.

"Thank you."

"Mhm."

He still had that same goddamn smirk.

"Listen, I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot," he said, stirring his soup lightly.

"You think?"

He shrugged, careful not to lose her eye contact once he looked up again.

_Blue, blue, BLUE!_

She cleared her throat, uncomfortable under his gaze and not for the particular reasoning she usually would be.

"What's your name?" She asked quietly.

"What do I look like?"

"Like a Richard."

"Because it's short for Dick?"

"Precisely."

Levi laughed, shaking his head at her. "It's Levi."

"Like the jeans?" She wondered.

"Yes, I'm named after jeans."

"That's rough."

He shrugged, not thinking much on it. Levi returned back to his soup, slurping lightly at the broth. Mikasa now felt awkward, not sure if she should continue the conversation or walk away. Walking away would be easier, much much easier.

So she turned to do so, not saying anything to him as she did. She heard him put his spoon down and he called out to her. She spun around at the sound of her name, wondering why this guy wanted to talk to her and not just eat in private.

"Did you want something else?"

"…my fries," he said with a grin.

_Oh right. _

She nodded fiercely, embarrassed that she let her mind wander away from her job. He was such a weird little man. She grabbed the plate of fries Eren had generously left on the windowsill and walked back to him, setting the plate near the fries. She grabbed a bottle of ketchup off one of the other tables and twisted the lid to open it for him.

"I thought you were allergic," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, I am. One bite of these and I blow up like a balloon."

"Jesus!" She said, swiping the fries off the table. "Why did you make me bring them to you?"

He shrugged, as she was soon realizing that was his favorite thing to do. "You're interesting."

She scoffed. "I'm interesting? There is nothing interesting about me."

"Well you're definitely wrong about that," he muttered into his soup.

She looked back at the fries sitting there on the plate, knowing Erwin wouldn't want anyone wasting food. She grabbed a fry and popped it into her mouth and shit, it tasted good. She shook the bottle of ketchup she had in her hand, hoping to get a little bit onto the plate so she could sneak a few fries. She was sure Levi wouldn't mind. It was life and death for him after all. As she went to shake the bottle again, the entire contents in the plastic bottle exploded, leaving little red remains everywhere. Her mouth gaped open as she the damaged she had once again caused. Levi's white shirt that was hidden underneath his jacket was stained fully with ketchup.

"Holy shit. I'm sorry!" She claimed, picking up napkins and pressing it onto his (firm and muscled) body. She dapped at him frantically, practically wringing her own neck for being such an idiot.

"Hey, don't worry! It's no big deal. Mikasa…Mikasa, it's alright!" He grabbed her frantic hands, halting them so she could take a breath. "No harm done, okay? I'm just going to go clean up in the bathroom." He got up from his seat, the chair screeching against the cold floor. As he left, she shook her head and pinched the bridge between her nose.

She really couldn't do anything right.

Just as she was wiping up the mess she had made on the table, the café door burst open, the bell practically ringing off its hinges. Every customer turned their head to the door as the figure busted in. It was Jean. Again.

"Shit," she whispered under her breath.

"MIKASA! G-get into the car! NoW!" The slurring of the words and the stagger of the step made it worse. He walked over to her and grabbed her already swollen wrist. "Bitch, we need to leave."

"Jean, come on. Let me call you a cab." She muttered, only loud enough for him to hear.

"NO! You're g-gong to take me home NOW!"

Shit, this was bad. He was going to cause a scene. She looked up at Sasha, who knew just what she needed to do. She gave Mikasa a quick nod and pointed towards the door. Mikasa pulled her grasp out of Jean's firm hand and pulled him towards the door. Luckily, in the state, he wasn't as strong.

"Alright, let's go." As soon as they made it to the door and she pulled it open, she looked back at table number 8, with all its ketchup mess and absent Levi, she left café, thankful he wasn't there to see what a mess her life really was.

**Please tell me what you thought? If I should continue? Anything like that. I really love reviews and would love to know what people though to n this so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe the amount of love this story has gotten and was so surprised by the response! I'm really glad you guys wanted to continue it! Okay, this chapter is short but I have been so busy at work and this was all I could squeeze out for right now. Believe me, I will have more time soon and will actually be able to right properly. Thank you guys again, you're awesome! Keep reviewing and I'll write faster! **

**p.s sorry Levi was out of character. You'll notice some Levi traits that come in and out, but I do find it rather difficult to write an au levi that's well normal levi. I hope you guys still enjoy! **

**WARNINGS: THERE IS PHYSICAL ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE BE WARNED! TRIGGER WARNING! **

**Chapter 2.**

_Smack._

"…Jean…Please."

_Smack._

"Shut up!"

_Smack._

Mikasa's cry rang through the small bungalow house, compiled of mostly rotten wood and unhinged doors. It echoed within the small walls, making the house seem enormous as it carried the noise throughout. She couldn't keep the noise back, not when he was so violent. Her tongue was almost bleeding with biting it and her knuckles white from clenching them.

_Smack._

Her eyes watered a bit as the fifth smack came around, her mouth opening in a sort of scream gasp that she couldn't quite figure out. Her body was responding poorly to this treatment and she knew that tomorrow was going to be an awful fucking day.

He never hit her in any visible places, for that she grateful. Although it didn't mean it hurt any less.

Her feet , stomach, back.

Sometimes, if he was feeling extra angry and drunk, her legs, which made it a little more risky as she often wore shorts for her uniform.

Today's unlucky place was her stomach, as he held her down roughly on the bed, hand now clamped against her throat to keep her from screaming anymore.

"You made me do this. This is not me." He said, over and over again, whispering it, screaming it, muttering it. It didn't matter. He was right, she was wrong. This was her fault. Always.

Today was just his hands and nails. No belt, no whip, no shoe. This she was used to.

He was out of breath by the time the beating came to an end and he collapsed on top her body. She practically bit through her lip as he lay on top of her fresh wounds, the overwhelming pain unbearable. His entire body weight engulfing her and she sunk more into their grueling broken bed that they both shared.

She stayed still, as if the dead weight inside of her burst outwards and she was nothing but a shell.

Eventually, he rolled off of her, the sweat from his brow leaving distinct water lines on her arm. He crawled to the top of the bed and punched his pillow a couple of times, slamming his head down on it and wrapping the messy sheets on his body.

"Night baby…Go clean up."

The instant relief of his overall sleeping presence was almost too much to bear and she closed her eyes, letting a big, shaky exhale out.

She, despite the blood and reopened wounds, had just the amount of strength to slowly make her way into the bathroom. She didn't turn on the lights; she couldn't imagine who the person in the mirror staring back at her would be. So she used her phone as a flashlight, mostly feeling her way around for the tissues, alcohol and bandages. She knew where they were almost immediately, having her own hiding spot that only she knew, just in case he ever decided to hide the first aid kit from her.

She put her phone down on the sink facing up, so the light transferred throughout the bathroom and she dabbed lightly at her stomach. The tissues did their job, soaking up the red liquid as it continued to fall from her belly. She pressed as hard as her shaky hand would allow, hoping the blood flow would stop soon.

She opened the bottle of disinfectant and poured some lightly onto a towel. She hated this part.

She clenched her jaw as she dabbed the alcohol directly on to her open wound. A stinging sensation tore through her body, like all of her insides were being set on fire, and she cried out.

"Shit," she cried, grabbing onto the corner of the sink to hold her body up. She let the liquid mix with her skin before quickly dabbing it again, making the white towel turn blood red. She was clenching the counter so hard, she thought she might break it. It's amazing the adrenaline you can feel when in pain.

After she cleaned up the wounds, she put fresh bandages on it, wrapping it around her body and securing it with medicinal tape. She then grabbed her change of clothes, trackpants, a simple white shirt and her favorite red scarf that Eren got her over it. She let out an exhale after it was done and flicked on the lights, now able to see what she didn't want to.

She met her own eyes, shaking her head at how pathetic she looked. She looked pale and small and fragile and incomplete and broken and dead.

Above all, dead.

She shook her head and looked away, pushing his image out of her head. She picked up her dirty clothes, desperate to get the clean before work tomorrow. She picked up her white uniform t-shirt and groaned upon seeing red spots all along it. She'd have a long night trying to get the stains out, plus she had to work early in the morning and it was already 11 pm.

_I guess I won't sleep tonight. _She thought, shrugging off another sleepless night.

This was her life, she'd gotten use to the way things were now.

She turned on the faucet, dumping as much soap as he could onto the shirt and began to mercilessly scrub.

"I think it's time you went home. We're closing in five."

Levi looked up at the perky brunette waitress, her hair flinging side to side with every step she took towards him. Her smile was always bright, too bright. And damn, it annoyed him. So he let out a gruff in response, not particularly happy about it.

"Mood change much…" Sasha muttered under her breath, watching Mr. Tall Dark and Glowering get up from his chair. He'd been sitting there since Mikasa left and had gotten meaner as the hours went on. He had originally come out the bathroom, looking curiously around for his raven haired waitress and when Sasha had come to wait on him instead, he was confused. She quickly explained what had happened, in the simplest and cleanest manner possible.

He shook his head when she had told him that Mikasa left with Jean, muttering something about Mikasa having the worst friends ever.

"Excuse me?" Sasha had asked, stunned that this new, unknown person could jump to conclusions so quickly.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but was Jean not the guy who was calling Mikasa a bitch when I first arrived?"

Sasha did a curt nod.

"And you let her go home with him?

She didn't respond.

"My point exactly."

"Okay, woah there. You've known Mikasa for what, five minutes? I've known her forever. So don't jump to any conclusions like you know her."

"Do _you_ know her?" Levi asked, with a serious twinge in his eye, in the most condescending tone he could muster. She had just glared at him, not liking where this conversation was headed. She grabbed the plate of fries and stormed off, not waiting on him for the rest of the night.

Until now, when she had to tell them they were closing.

"You've been here all day, didn't you have something better to do?" She asked him. "Were you waiting for Mikasa to come back? Jesus, are you a stalker?"

He rolled his eyes at her, too full of soup and coffee to care what she was saying. It was true, he was waiting for Mikasa and while it was also true he'd known her for five minutes, he felt worried about her. It was weird; it took him years to warm up to people. She'd just brought it out of him.

"When will she be in again?"

Sasha shook her head. "I'm not telling you that, creep."

Levi stifled a laugh. "Jumping to conclusions now, aren't we?"

"If the shoe fits…"

He shook his head. "I'm not a pervert okay. I just…I don't know. There's something about her."

Sasha sighed, cleaning off the remaining plates on his table. He was the last one in the restaurant and she just really wanted to go home. "I'll guess you'll just have to keep coming in till you find her."

It was around three in the morning when Mikasa finally got the majority of the blood stains out and the weakness of her body had long since gone away. She was back to her normal self, once she pumped herself with caffeine and energy drinks.

As normal as that was anyway.

On her sleepless nights like this, there was nothing for her at home. The drunken rock that was Jean filling up half her bed was not where she wanted to be around. So she would often go outside for walks. There was nothing she found more beautiful than her small town at night. No cars, no people. Just nothing.

It was the most fulfilling part of her life.

The quiet acted as a mask for her, one she took great pleasure in hiding behind. She liked that she could just sit on the sidewalk or street, hearing nothing but the whispers of the wind blowing through the trees. It was what her peace was. Just in her own mind in her own little bubble, for how many hours it was.

No Jean, No job, no pain.

So she thought this night would be like the others. She shut the door behind her, not bothering to lock it. Maybe a bear would come and maul him to death while she was out. Her slippers felt weak against the grass as she walked over it, not minding the moist air getting her socks wet. She kept walking, gazing once in a while to look up at the dark sky. It was a beautiful atmosphere, full of stars that radiated light all for her. She liked having the spotlight, even if nobody was around to witness it.

She did a little hop over the curb, kicking around a rock that was lying on the ground. She didn't realize how much force she had put into her leg to kick the stupid rock and her leg swung, filling her entire body with stomach pain.

"Take it easy on the rock," a voice said behind her and she jumped, making the pain that much worse.

"Shit," she whispered, holding onto her stomach while facing the new person.

It was the guy from restaurant.

Great, a person who barely knew gets to witness how crazy she really is. Fantastic.

"Woah…sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" He said, holding his hands up as if to steady her without actually touching. She didn't want to play nice so she rolled her eyes at him, pressing her hand to her stomach to clench the pain.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, angrily. She didn't need some guy pushing into her starlight bubble.

He shrugged and gestured to the world around her. "Friendly stroll,"

"It's 3 am."

"Insomniac," He said, pointing to himself as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Sleep is for the weak anyway."

"I don't know about that," she whispered, moving her hand from her stomach to push her hair out of her face. "I'm pretty weak."

He clicked his tongue and stared at her. "I don't think so."

She hated that look he continuously gave her. Like he knew something she didn't, like he could see every organ inside her body and he knew how all of them ticked. "You don't really know me."

He looked ready to respond when she noticed he was looking directly at her t-shirt. The street lamps giving the only visible notion of light surrounding them and she wondered what he could possibly be seeing.

"You better not be looking at my boobs."

"I wish...You're bleeding," concern masked his voice. She was confused at first, following his eyesight as she realized he was staring directly at her stomach. She put a hand back towards her white t-shirt and felt a cold dampness seeping through her fingers.

"Shit…" She whispered, turning swiftly from Levi to try and wipe up the blood. It wasn't going to work and she knew it, so maybe it would give her an excuse to leave. Yet another shirt had gone to waste.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and she could feel him take a step towards her. He had an arm reaching out like he was about to caress her back or something. She moved away, not wanting him to get any ideas or think that she needed any help.

"I'm fine; it's just a stain from a cut I got."

"It's not a stain. There wasn't any blood when I first saw you."

"I must have just reopened the wound."

"Let me see the wound."

Mikasa spun around to meet his eyes, surprised that he thought that she would say yes to something like that. "No."

"Mikasa…"

"No!"

Levi shook his head. "Tch, stubborn."

Mikasa almost laughed at the situation. "Do you blame me? I don't even know who you are, what you're doing here, what you even do! I'm not just going to let you take my clothes off so you can search my body!"

He threw his hands up in defeat, giving into this girl in front of him. "Fine! Shit, it's not my job to worry about you."

"It's nobody's job to worry about me." She said, mostly to herself. "What are you doing here?" She repeated louder.

"I live here, just around the corner."

"And you couldn't sleep so you went out for a walk?"

He nodded, "Yes. Habit. What about you?"

She shrugged, not feeling like talking about herself too much. She pointed behind her and explained that that was her house.

"Cute."

"What?"

"The house."

"Oh. Thanks."

There was a comfortable silence after that, neither knowing where to continue the conversation. They both looked at each other, taking in the other while still maintaining a sense of curiosity.

"I'm sorry about leaving so abruptly at work today. I had something to deal with."

Levi nodded and shrugged. "The brunette bimbo told me."

She gaped. "She is my friend and probably the furthest thing from a bimbo!"

Levi chuckled at how fast she jumped on the offense. "No harm meant. She's just not the brightest crayon in the group, is she?"

"Everybody's got different colors."

"True."

Mikasa stared him up and done, her mind flooding with curiosity over him. He stood there, his black jacket across his white t-shirt. He changed into track pants now and his hair looked like they it had been laid on. She wondered what his story was, his background, and his future. What he was doing here in this shit town and why he wanted to badly to infuriate her of all the people. Although she'd admit that talking to him gave her a sense of giddiness she had not felt in a while. The bickering or whatever it was they did was fun to her since most of her conversations ended with, 'more coffee?'

Mikasa turned away from him for a second, realizing how weird it must be that she wasn't going inside to change her shirt. Honestly, she didn't have the energy and she knew that once she went inside, she wasn't going to come back out.

And she wanted to talk to him, weirdly enough.

She spun around from him and sat on the green energy box that sat at the end of her driveway, not telling him to sit with her but not saying to stay away either. He did the latter, coming to plop himself right on the box beside her.

"What's your last name?" She wondered out loud.

"Don't have one."

Mikasa looked at his side profile as he stared out into the night. "Okay," she said, not pressing the matter.

He had a nice side profile.

She brought the scarf up to her face, and covered his chin with it. She did that when she was nervous or scared or speechless and she was always one of those things almost every day. Tonight was nervous and she couldn't quite pinpoint why.

"Why did you move here?"

He laughed at her, turning to meet her gaze. "Are we going to play 20 questions?"

She shrugged. "Why did you move here?"

He inhaled deeply and exhaled just as much. "To start new. Get away. That sort of thing."

"Are you an ax murderer?"

"Only on weekdays."

To that, she allowed herself to giggle. He smiled back at her, happy to make her laugh. "What's your favorite colour?" He asked her.

"Purple." He nodded his head in approval though he didn't really know why.

She racked her brain to think of another question even though she knew she had thousands. "Married?"

"Married? Jeeze, do you see a ring?"

Mikasa shrugged. She had already looked hours ago. "You never know. You could be one of those short guys who takes the ring off to meet girls and cheat on his lovely wife with. You could do this whole 'sit with a girl at 4 am routine' often."

"Man, so far I've made an impression on this town as a short perverted creep." She chuckled and shrugged, knowing who else probably accused him of perversion.

"To answer…No, I am not married. Nor do I have a boyfriend or girlfriend or money. I've got a pretty sad little life brewing here."

She smiled. "Not as bad as mine, I assure you."

He looked at her, grey met onyx. He said nothing though, keeping this newfound silence going. It was a while before he asked his next question, wondering if she would understand just what he was asking. He looked at her again, surprised to see her already staring at him. She adverted her eyes as fast as she could, pretending to stare out into the black trees that surrounded them.

"Are you _okay_?" He asked her, all seriousness in his voice. She turned to him, staring at his eyes with such force, it felt like he was getting pushed.

But before he could answer, a light switched on from her house behind him, lighting up the front bedroom. She gasped, realizing that Jean was awake and hopped off the bin, racing to make it inside before he got too far throughout the house. Jean would be pissed if he knew that Mikasa was out hanging with another man who wasn't him.

"Mikasa…" Levi started to say, watching her run up her driveway to her front door. She turned back around, shaking her head at him lightly. A warning, a goodbye…he didn't know.

And with her bloodstained shirt, she hurried inside, leaving Levi as disheveled as when he first met her.

**AN: Again, sorry this kind of sucks, it's just something to get everybody bye until I can properly write. Reviews make me happy! Thanks you lovely people! **

'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Hi guys! I'm so sorry it took this long to update. It's been crazy. I'm so happy that so many people are liking this story and it's so so SO awesome and I cry. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll try my best to come out with another one soon! **

**Love you guys! **

**Chapter 3.**

It was early in the morning when Mikasa finally got the courage to get out of her tiny bed, slithering underneath Jean's muscular arm. It was another sleepless night for her, faded memories of the insomniac boy who burst through her bubble filled her head and she could not find the mind set to get even two hours of sleep.

She felt bad for leaving him out there so abruptly, but was awfully glad she did. Jean had woken up, searched their tiny house for Mikasa and was just about ready to call the police to report his 'stupid whore girlfriend who had run away.'

His exact words.

She softly calmed him down, telling him she had forgotten to take out the trash or some other lame excuse that she pulled out of thin air. He accepted it and they both went into bed. Sometimes it was just easy.

She shuffled off the comforter, her bare feet cold against the hardwood floor. She tried to be quiet as possible. Jean always got mad when she woke him up. So she slipped into the bathroom, shut the door behind her and turned on the light.

She almost gasped as she saw herself in the mirror, the dark circles under her eyes seemed to now be taking up most of her face. Her skin was pale, her lips cracked with dryness, her eyelashes thing and short.

She licked her lips while picking up a brush to run through her hair, trying to make herself look more awake. She put the brush down, realizing she was getting nowhere with her tangled hair and she lightly slapped her cheeks, hoping to get some pink circulation back in them.

She brushed her teeth, washed her face and put on deodorant. She gathered her clothing on the floor, her newly hand washed uniform look wrinkled and old…but nonetheless wearable.

She threw it on, tying the apron around her short skirt and adjusting the shirt over her breasts. She pulled at the shirt, hoping to stretch the shirt a tiny bit so it didn't cling to her chest as much. Erwin had often said she could change her uniform if she felt uncomfortable. Pants, men's shirts, etc. She refused, pushing the wild notion that men shouldn't be looking and she shouldn't have to be covering up.

So much for proving her point really…it hadn't worked so far.

She finished her morning routine, skipped out on breakfast seeing as she worked in a restaurant and left her house. The cool air hit her as soon as she left out the front door and she was glad for it, it gave her another wake up call. She took a deep breath and looked at her surroundings. She glanced at the spot she and Levi were sitting last night and shook her head as she saw nobody was there.

_What did I think was going to happen? He'd be here all night? _

She silently laughed at herself as she walked over to the bus stop, sitting down on the thin wooden bench two minutes from her house. She had her bus fare ready and as usual, it arrived directly on time. She greeted the bus driver, a young man named Reiner, and headed for her back of the bus seat. She plopped onto it, crumpling up her purse in her lap and silently stared out the window. She was tired, really freaking tired and it was all hitting her at once. She leaned her head against the window sill, her head bumping in rhythm with the driving. She shut her eyes for a moment, letting the cold glass move through her head down to her body. It felt nice, like a soothing caress of a hand, healing her body.

She slowly let her mind shut down, letting nothing in and nothing out. Just was a blank canvas and like it.

Twenty minutes later, and with a nice wakeup call from Reiner, she slowly got off the bus, ready to face another day of work. She waved goodbye to the bus, knowing she'd see him bright and early tomorrow as well.

It was sad how usual this was for her. She hated that it had become her routine. She wasn't spontaneous or adventurous or alive. It scared her. When had she let this define herself?

She pulled out her café key, unlocking the back door to this tiny little restaurant. Her stomach growled as she smelled the early morning breakfast cooking. Eren was definitely working; she'd smell his pancakes anywhere. She walked to the back lunch room and hung up her purse. She searched around for Eren, wanting to talk to her friend. She felt useless lately, like she wasn't participating in many conversations. And Eren was practically her brother, so it sucked even more.

She didn't have a clear head nowadays; it was like living in a fog.

She adjusted her apron as she walked over to the big kitchen window, peering in to see if she could see him cooking up a storm.

"Hellooooooo," she said in a sing song voice.

His head popped up from just beneath the cupboard a few meters from the window. She watched as he saw her and jumped up far too quickly, hitting his head on the top of the cupboard.

"Eren? What were you doing on the floor?" She said, curiosity building as Eren stood up.

He was quiet for a moment, avoiding her eye contact. His hands were in front of his pants, clutched together.

"Eren…" She said, in her menacing mom way, staring him up and down.

"Don't judge…okay…but...but I definitely got my dick caught on my zipper."

A beat of silence and then…

"EREN, WHAT THE FUCK?"

"I SAID DON'T JUDGE."

Mikasa's hand shot to her mouth, her jaw practically on the floor as she tried to avoid looking down towards Eren's pants. He slowly lifted his hands up and she covered her eyes, squealing like it was her first time she's ever seen one.

"MIK!" He said, his voice pleading. She opened her fingers slightly and looked through the crack.

"Holy shit," she muttered, casting the slightest glance towards it. Yeah, it was definitely caught in there. That looked to be one of the most gruesome thing she had ever seen and man, she's lived through gruesome.

"I'm in so much pain right now," he said, with what could definitely be a tear gleaming down his face.

"Why were you on the floor? More leverage?" She said, half-jokingly. Her mouth was still gaping to be honest and she didn't know if she should make light of the situation.

"It seemed like a better idea to be on my knees. I DON'T KNOW BUT PLEASE HELP ME."

Mikasa started to smile, not being able to help the current situation.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I will throw a pancake at you."

His voice was getting weaker as the pain got stronger. His fingers were clenched so hard they were whiter than a sheet. It was so funny but she felt so bad.

"Okay, I'm sorry, hold on."

She walked around the window side to the kitchen door, which she was not familiar using. They never needed her back in the kitchen since it was always through the window. The grin had not faded off her face and she let out a small giggle at the site of it now close up.

She wanted to look away so badly but couldn't.

"Wow, that's a lot worse up close," she whispered, trying to bite her lip so she didn't laugh in his face. "We are going to need some lotion. I think Sasha has some in her locker. Stay here."

Eren rolled his eyes, knowing very well there wasn't anywhere to go with his dick practically in his hands.

She came back, practically sprinting towards him. The pain was getting worse and the more he tried to unzip it or wiggle, the more he would cry out.

"Okay, put some on the end, right where the zipper connects. It'll make it easier to slip out."

He closed his eyes as she poured some lotion onto his hand and then he blindly rubbed it on the tip. Mikasa looked at him in horror as she could see how red his genitals were becoming. He hissed as he rubbed it, hating himself for this stupidity.

"How did you even get it caught in the first place?"

"I was walking back from the bathroom," he said, eyes still closed. "It happened so suddenly, I don't know what to do."

Mikasa tucked her hair behind her head and leaned down towards him. She got on her knees and shook her head, still laughing at how amazing this situation was. She never thought she'd live to see this. "Okay, just breathe Eren. I'm going to pull the zipper and in one fast motion, you'll be out, okay?"

He bit his lip, a little whimper coming out of his throat. He shook his head viciously, not ready for it.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. Ready?"

He shook his head again and she took that as a green light. She grabbed the zipper and without counting to any warning number, she yanked it down as hard as she could.

"FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK," He screamed, jumping away from her hand and cupping his front with his hands. "THAT WAS PROBABLY WORSE THAN ANYTHING EVER."

"You're welcome," she said, patting him on the shoulder as he did a little pain dance, "and good morning." She walked over to the plate of newly cooked pancakes and popped a piece of one into her mouth. He was continuing to do a shaky dance, like he was unwilling to let his dick go now in case of another emergency.

"What would I do without you?" He said, walking over to her after he calmed down and kissing her lightly on the head.

"You probably could've asked me, but that was honestly way more fun to watch," a new voice rang through the kitchen and Sasha stood there with the biggest grin on her face that just screamed 'blackmail.' Eren rolled his eyes at her and zipped up his fly again, slowly…very slowly.

"You saw nothing," he said, glaring at her.

She shrugged lightly. "Okay, I didn't just see Mikasa save your dick from the claws of the zipper jeans. My eyes are fooling me." She walked over to Mikasa and give her a little side hug but it was mostly to just steal her pancake.

"Morning Mik," she muttered, swallowing the food. Mikasa smiled at her friend, still amused at the previous situation.

"Mornin," she replied, mouth full.

"You okay?"

She nodded and swallowed, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, I'm fine…why?"

"Just wondering. Jean was kind of intense last night." Also, that new guy really got to Sasha and she hated to admit that.

Eren nodded off into the distance, starting to get feeling back below the waist. "Yeah, such a dick…"

Mikasa shrugged, not wanting to think about her home life anymore. She wanted to focus on her friends and their lives and-

Her sudden thought process was interrupted by a sudden wave of nausea that overthrew her whole body. She cried out, dropping her pancake and clutching the side table for support. Her whole body felt like she was on fire and she couldn't put herself out.

Immediately, they were at her side, holding her arms to steady her up. It was like everything was going in slow motion; she could hear the rumble of their voices but no words. Trying to soothe her or figure out what was wrong. The pain won over her body and her stomach heaved, causing her to puke up the pancake she had been previously eating. She fell to her knees, despite the efforts of her friends to keep her up, and heaved again, simply to just regurgitate air.

Eren wiped her sweaty forehead and Sasha rubbed her arm, and having the comfort of her friends during whatever the fuck was happening made a huge difference.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked, when Mikasa had calmed back down and the wave of nausea had passed.

"I-I don't know. I guess… I just don't feel well."

"No shit. Should we take you to a hospital?"

Mikasa shook her head, her eyes widening. "No! No. Definitely not. I'm fine, don't worry. I'm okay now."

Sasha looked at her, meeting her eye contact firmly. "Mikasa, you just threw up what I bet was the first solid thing you've eaten in a while. I'm taking you to a doctor."

"No, Sasha! Honestly I'm okay. I just need to sit down for a second."

She sat on the floor while Eren went to grab some paper towel to clean up the mess. Sasha sat by her side insistent in taking her to the hospital. Mikasa shook her head again and again until Sasha finally (angrily) agreed.

Mikasa wondered what could be causing it. It was very possible she was getting sick, although that wasn't exactly what the flu felt like. She pondered deep in her brain at an answer that made sense. The cuts that were given to her last night were one possibility, although it had never happened before.

And then Mikasa's brain shot out to the worst possible scenario that her mind could come up with. With horror in her eyes, she looked over at Sasha who returned her look with curiosity.

"What?" She said, worry rang through her friends body.

"…Can you take me to the drug store?"

* * *

What if I'm pregnant?

What if I'm pregnant?

What if I'm pregnant?

What if I'm pregnant?

What if I'm pregnant?

What if I'm pregnant?

What if I'm pregnant?

What if I'm pregnant?

The thought almost made her puke again and she held her stomach to stop from doing it in Sasha's car. Sasha furiously drove into the parking lot of their nearest drug store, hopping out of the car and pulling Mikasa out of it as well. She was panicking just as much as Mikasa was.

"Oh shit, oh shit. What if you're preggers? What are we going to do." Sasha muttered to herself as she and Mikasa rushed through the doors of the store. "Just pee on it like it's a band aid and then rip it off!"

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know I'm nervous. Where the fuck are all the pregnancy tests?" Sasha began to rush around to the left and Mikasa rushed around to the right, both frantic and concerned.

Mikasa's eyes were moving so fast as she looked at the signs, looking for female hygiene or whatever. She was so panicked that she could barely see and when she walked right into a short muscular man, she barely even registered.

"W-What…sorry," she said, not paying attention to who it was she hit.

"Hmmm and here I was thinking we had such a great time last night."

Mikasa could already sense his grin before turning back towards the man she hit.

Yeah…it was Levi.

Mikasa, with all her flustered glory, tried her best to form a sentence. She honestly didn't think she'd see him so quickly after the weird situation last night but she couldn't help that despite what was happening right now, her heart had a little flutter. Her cheeks began to burn and she wasn't sure if it was because she was feeling sick or what.

"You stalking me?" was the best, most sarcastic thing she could throw out there.

He smiled that dumb smile that she was angrily accustomed to already.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I knew you'd be here in the Advil aisle. I've been waiting here for hours."

She looked around then, seeing as she was definitely NOT in the right aisle. She glared back at him, trying to act like he was annoying her or something. In reality, she didn't want to say what she was buying. She didn't want to have to be judged or ridiculed for this. Especially by a man she didn't know.

And then, with perfect timing, Sasha came sprinting around the corner, holding up an ugly pink and blue box with a huge smile on her face.

"I FOUND IT!" She screamed and held it up for Mikasa to see. It took a couple of seconds to realize that Levi was there and with eyes widened, she slowly put the box down.

Mikasa with her eyes practically shut, snuck a glance at Levi. His face didn't reveal much honestly, besides the clutching of his hands turning his knuckles pale white, which Mikasa noticed. If anything, he looked disappointed but not in a judging way.

Just sad.

He grabbed Mikasa by the arms and swung her around so she was facing him and his back was towards Sasha.

"Mikasa, are you okay?"

He emphasized every word and she had honestly never heard somebody ask her this question so many times. Or even mean it when he asked. It was killing her on the inside.

But, Mikasa put her shield up, threw on her mask and hid herself away from anybody thinking she needed help.

"I'm fine," she practically growled at him, shrugging his arms off of her sides. He rolled his eyes and threw up his hands, shaking his head lightly.

"Wanting help doesn't mean you're weak," he whispered.

"Why would I need help? It's a pregnancy test, big deal. My boyfriend and I have sex, big deal," she said like it was nothing. Like she wasn't worried about carrying the baby of a man who didn't know what consensual meant. Like it was just a common pregnancy test. Like the results might change her life.

"Yeah, you and him have sex eh? I bet." He said with a snarl, almost as if reading her memories. She winced at him and his tone. He realized he was coming on too strong and he took a breath, calming himself down.

"How many times do I have to keep saying this? You don't know me. I don't think 24 hours and a late night talk constitutes of friendship. I am not your PROBLEM to fix."

"That's just it, Mikasa. You're not a problem. Stop thinking of yourself as one," he said with such sincerity that she thought her heart would break. She shut her mouth and bit her lip, a tear threatening to spill over her eyelids.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered, so angry that he was affecting her like this.

He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, right now, I want you to take that pregnancy test."

He moved to the side so Sasha could be part of the conversation now, although both of them were sure she heard every word. Mikasa's eyes were wide at Levi and she practically was gaping at him. Despite being rude to him and yelling at him, he didn't judge her. Not for anything. He made it seem like this wasn't her fault, although she felt the need to blame herself.

She always blamed herself.

Sasha sat there silently, watching the two of them as if she was dissecting.

"Come on, Mik," she finally said, after the uncomfortable silence that ensued. Sasha held out her hand and Mikasa grabbed it. But as she walked past Levi to her friend, she got ahold of his jacket, her fingers clutching the leather and she pulled, towing him behind her as Sasha walked ahead.

It was a sense of permission, that she was letting him come with them. Her fingers stayed in his jacket, almost clutching as if letting go meant breaking apart. He smiled, despite the circumstances and for the first time, felt hope.

Maybe she would let somebody help her, eventually.

* * *

**A/N – AWE I MADE IT SEEM LIKE THIS STORY WAS GOING TO BE HAPPY FOR A MINUTE THERE. It's not. Hahaha, I hope you guys enjoyed it and if so, please drop a review! I love to read them, they keep me writing! I hope everybody understands the characterization of Mikasa and how fucked up she is and I just want Levi to cradle her and fix her and AH lots of feelings okay. Thanks guys! **


End file.
